


Mistakes

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, Christmas fic, Happy Ending, M/M, Sappy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is making a homemade gift for Jim and makes a huge mistake.  Will Jim think it is?</p><p>(Super old story from 2003)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/mistakes_zpsf4a4e6bb.jpg.html)

Mistakes  
by Patt

 

Blair looked over at Jim and said; "I think we should have no presents this year, unless it's something homemade. What do you think?"

"I think that's great. I hate shopping." Jim was trying to read the paper before work. 

"You wouldn't shop for me?"

"Yes, but I would hate it," Jim growled. "Sandburg, I'm trying to read the paper here."

"Oh goddess forbid that I make you do something like talk to me." Blair walked into his room and pouted. 

_You did it again, Ellison. You're always pissing him off. You tell yourself you're in love with him and you treat him like crap. Make up your mind._

"We better get going, Chief," Jim called out. 

"I'm ready." Blair grabbed his things and walked out the door. 

Jim had to smile. It seemed so odd to have Blair grab his things and those be his shoulder holster, his Glock and hand cuffs. He looked 'so' like a cop now. Jim couldn't have removed that smile off of his own face for anything. 

"What are you smiling about? Are you making fun of me in your mind?" Blair asked almost laughing. 

"No, I just think you look really good, walking your cop walk, talking your cop talk and I feel great today." Jim smiled at him again. 

"In that case. Thank you, I think."

@@@@@

Jim took off early and delivered his tools to Simon's house. Each night he was going to go over there and build Blair a nightstand and bookshelf for his room. Jim loved working with wood and knew that Blair would be keen on the results.

Each night, Jim would leave and go to Simon's. Blair tried to find out what he was doing but it wasn't working. 

Blair got busy doing his little project. It wasn't fancy, but it was going to be nice. Jim would love all of the attention. He was building a scrapbook filled with their favorite pictures in it. And then below each picture, Blair was putting a famous quote that sounded like them. It was slow going, but was going to be worth it. 

And finally, he was making little coupons and gift certificates that would have something on it that Jim wanted. Jim loved to have his neck rubbed, so the first one would have 12 neck and back massages. Blair hated to give them because he always got hard. _Man, you must have mistaken Ellison for a table leg._ Blair wondered if it was a bad thing making jokes to yourself and then cracking yourself up. 

He sat and filled out these coupons and he made one that said, a lifetime of blowjobs. Now he fell on the floor laughing his ass off. He decorated the certificates and then set them aside for Jim's package. 

@@@@@

Over at Simon's house Jim was in heaven. He loved working with wood. It had a wonderful smell and feel to it. He stood back and admired his own handiwork. Simon walked into the garage and said, "Holy shit, Jim. That's beautiful. I had no idea you did that kind of work. You could do this for a living."

While being pleased with the praise, Jim had to say, "I'm a cop if you forgot."

"And a damn good one. But someday you should do this, Jim. You're really good at it."

"Thanks, Simon." Jim beamed with pleasure. 

"So are you going to tell him soon?" Simon asked sitting down watching Jim finish up. 

"Tell him what?" 

"Jim, sometimes I want to just smack you upside the head. You're in love with the man. He'll never approach you because he would be scared of what you would think, do or say to him." Simon watched Jim's face. 

"You can tell I have feelings for him?"

"Duh."

"Shit. Simon, I can't have feelings for Blair. He's dating someone now and they're pretty serious." Jim was so depressed. He was as well very stupid. 

"Jim, he's not dating anyone. He's in love with you."

"I don't understand, Simon. He's been going out, where has he been?" 

"Here. He comes over and we bake and cook. He's been teaching me some new recipes. I want to lose weight." 

"He's been coming here giving you cooking lessons? Why didn't he tell me?"

"He didn't want you to know that the woman broke up with him ages ago. He couldn't take it to the sex stage because she wasn't you," Simon explained. 

"And he told you all of this?" Jim was shocked. 

"He had to talk to someone and he knew it couldn't be you," Simon said. 

"Can you help me take this over to the loft tomorrow night? I'll wait until Blair is sleeping and then we can bring it in." Jim was excited. 

"Sure. Just call me." Simon saw Jim off and got ready for some relaxing reading. After dealing with Ellison and Sandburg, one needed to read. 

@@@@@

Jim looked around the loft when he got home and realized it looked odd without presents. But it still looked nice to the man. 

"Done with your work?" Blair asked walking into the room. 

"Yeah, I'm done. Go to sleep early tomorrow night so I can bring it home. Okay?" Jim smiled over at Blair. 

"Want me to help you?"

"No."

"Spoilsport." Blair laughed. "I'm going to bed. Talk to you in the morning."

"Night, Chief. Sleep well."

@@@@@

Christmas Eve went well at work and at home. And as asked, Blair did go to sleep early. Jim and Simon then brought over the bookcase and nightstand. Once Simon was gone, Jim covered his prizes with Christmas tablecloths and went to bed. 

@@@@@

Christmas morning he felt a dip in the bed with a heartbeat pounding. "What's wrong, Chief?"

"I got tired of waiting for you to get up."

"All right. I'm up. Be good and make me some coffee," Jim said.

"Hell! I've had two pots all ready. Get up." Blair was bouncing, but Jim wasn't certain it was from the coffee. Some people just really loved holidays. 

Jim took a fast shower and got a cup of coffee and joined Blair in the living room. 

"Man, you have no idea how hard it was to not look at my presents." Blair was still bouncing. 

"Chief, calm down. You're making me nervous."

"Sorry, man."

"You first. Big one or little one?" Jim asked pointing to the two tablecloths.

"Little one." Blair jumped up and pulled the tablecloth down. "Jim, this is beautiful. You made this? How could a person make something this nice? I've needed a nice nightstand forever. Thank you so much." He rushed over and hugged Jim and just stayed that way. 

"Blair, it's okay. If something moves you, you can feel like crying or whatever. I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? Like it? I love it. It's the nicest thing you've ever given me." Blair went back to the hugging part. 

"Hey, don't I get one?" Jim teased. 

"Big one or little one. Keep in mind, mine aren't as big as yours."

"Big one." Jim said with a smile. 

Jim slowly opened the package and saw a gorgeous handmade cover for a scrapbook. On that cover were pictures of them during the last five years. He hadn't even opened it up yet and was ready to cry. _Stop being a wuss puss._

He opened it and saw enlarged pictures on every single page, above a nice quote by actors, writers, comedians and dead (or famous) people. Blair would not like that description. He went through the book slowly and didn't even realize he had tears running down his face. Blair sat next to him and wiped his face off and said, "You like it."

"Yes, I like it. I love it."

"I wanted something for us when we get older. I made one for me, also. So that we'd always have them." 

Jim took Blair into his arms and just held on tight. "I don't like homemade presents because they make me cry. I don't cry well."

"I disagree. You cry just fine." Blair teased. 

"Okay, let me rephrase that. I don't want to cry. I hate crying and it makes me feel weak." Jim looked almost angry. 

"I'm sorry. I won't make you from here on in." Blair moved away and Jim realized he had just screwed up again. 

Blair stood by his big present and pulled the tablecloth off and his mouth flew open. "Jim, this is gorgeous. It's the nicest piece of workmanship I've ever seen. I love it, thank you."

Jim noticed he didn't get hug this time. _Ellison, go hug him._

Jim walked over and pulled Blair into a hug. He could feel the small tremors coming from Blair's body. "It's all right, Chief. I was taught that it's bad to cry. You, on the other hand, are open and strong enough to do it or not. That's one of the best things about you. Thank you for being my friend."

Blair pulled back and wiped his eyes. "I guess we're both wuss pusses. I'm sure there are worse things in life." 

"So, do I have a little present somewhere?" Jim leaned his forehead into Blair's and they both smiled. 

"Sit down, I'll get it." Blair ran to his room for the surprise. 

He handed a small box over with homemade coupons and certificates in it. Blair had filled them in with different things. 

Jim was going through the list and was so moved. 

_12 days off from dishes._

_12 days off from cooking._

_12 days off from Sentinel tests._

_12 Trips to the zoo_

_12 free oil and lube changes on the truck._

_12 free trips for ice cream._

_12 days of grocery shopping where you get to choose it all._

_12 special days where I won't tease you about anything_

_12 mornings of getting the first shower_

_12 nights of poker where I will lose on purpose_

_12 neck and back massages_

_24 foot massages._

_A Lifetime of Blowjobs!_

"So, I can hand you one of my coupons anytime I want? And you have to do it?" Jim wanted to know the rules. 

"Yup. I wanted to make you happy." Blair was beaming. 

"In that case, I'd like to collect on my first one now." Jim handed the blowjob one to Blair. 

Blair turned beet red and rushed into his bedroom, slamming his door.

 _I take it, that wasn't supposed to be in there._ Jim was smiling. 

He knocked on Blair's door and said, "Chief, I want that blowjob."

"You do not. You're teasing me and it's mean."

"Do you know how long it's been since I've had a blowjob? About four years and I think I've waited long enough," Jim snarled. 

Blair walked out of his room with his head down and said, "That was not supposed to be in there. I'm sorry. But you're not getting a lifetime of blowjobs."

"I'll settle for one. Just one to see if we like it." Jim was trying to talk him into it. 

"How long has it been since you had sex?" Blair asked. 

"About six months."

"See, you wouldn't care if it were the homeless man on the corner giving it at this stage. It's been too long for you. I wanted to ask you out and see if you liked me." Blair looked so sad. 

"Blair, I do like you. Simon yelled at me for not telling you yet. Call him. He'll tell you. And I would not fuck the man on the corner."

"You really do like me?" Blair was looking hopeful. "I was teasing about the man on the corner." 

"I take that back, I don't like you. I love you. I'm in love with you. I'm in love and want to make love to you while I still love you," Jim was rambling. 

"You're cute when you're nervous. I love you, too. So your coupon is still good. Now I'll make you some new ones." Blair smiled evilly. 

"Oh please tell me they all have to do with sex," Jim begged. 

"Yes, you slut. They all have to do with sex. Now get upstairs and I'll give you a blowjob you'll never forget."

"Oh yeah?" Jim asked daring him. 

"Yeah, I use chocolate and caramel on your penis and balls. So get up there," Blair ordered. 

"Shit, you're going to be sucking and sucking and sucking. I'm there."

"Merry Christmas, Jim."

"Merry Christmas, Chief. I love you."

"And I love you. Now spread those legs farther apart. Here comes the caramel." Blair said laughing again. 

"God, lick it. Lick it," Jim begged. 

"How many times have I asked you not to call me that. I'm under enough pressure as it is." Blair loved teasing his man. 

"Okay, Blair, lick it."

"Jim, can I put the bookcase and the nightstand up here?" 

"You can put anything you want up here, but you have to start licking."

"You're a bossy slut, has anyone mentioned that before?" Blair laughed at the look on Jim's face. 

Then he leaned in to Jim's body and began to lick and suck and put more caramel and start over again. 

The neighbors at one time thought they should call the police because poor Detective Ellison was screaming his lungs out. But the other neighbors talked them out of it. 

Now this is how everyone should do Christmas. 

 

End: Mistakes


End file.
